


Happy birthday baby boy

by Autumnalhogwarts



Series: Letters from Kay [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, in a kind of sad kind of happy way, kevin misses his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Wymack finds a letter he was meant to give Kevin on his 18th birthday





	Happy birthday baby boy

“Hey Kevin, come look at this,” Wymack called out before he was even through the door. 

Weekly dinners with his dad had started right after they won the championship, and two months later they were going strong. Most of the awkwardness was gone and the conversation flowed freely. The first few dinners had been so uncomfortable for both of them that they had invited Abby for the next two, just to help them work on their communication skills. 

As Kevin took off his shoes in the entryway his dad walked out of the office and over to him. Wymack held out a beat up letter and Kevin couldn’t help but stare at it. He recognized his mom's sloppy cursive writing. The front of the envelope said Kevin: Feb 22 ~~2002~~  2004

“Sorry it’s a few years late. I just remembered it existed a couple days ago. Stayed up all night last night to find it,” Wymack said as Kevin finally took it from it. Now that he knew what to look for Kevin realized his father looked exhausted. 

“What is it?” He asked tilting his head as he looked it over for any sign of what it could be. 

“No idea, your mom wrote it the day you were born and asked me to hang on to it until you were 18”. 

“Why?”

Wymack laughed at that, “your mother did everything quickly and with a lot of enthusiasm, and had a tendency to lose track of important paperwork”. 

“What does it say?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, the last letter he’d read from his mom had brought him to tears on the office floor. Which had then led to him half sitting on his dad’s lap crying into his shoulder. Not a good look for a 21 year old. 

Wymack seemed to know where his thought were headed and led him over to the couch. He sat down first in one corner, giving Kevin the option to sit next to him or leave a space. Figuring more crying would be involved he decided to sit next to his dad and handed him the letter as well. 

“You read it”. 

His father opened the letter carefully, making sure not to rip through the words on the front, or the kiss on the back that Kevin hadn’t noticed. And began reading.  

_ Kevin David Day _

_ Happy birthday baby boy.  _

_ You are currently 6 hours old and I’ve already forgotten the pain of your birth. How could I possibly focus on that when you’re here in my arms looking up at me with bright blue eyes. I know they’ll turn green soon enough so I’m enjoying them while I can.  _

_ Before you ask this letter is more for me than it is for you. I want to remember every detail from today and I know I’ll forget something if I don’t write it all down now.  _

_ You’re currently in the cot, sat next to David. You both fell asleep holding hands. It’s the most precious sight.  _

_ I think I’ve kissed all of your fingers and your toes at least twenty times each already. Maybe more. Definitely not less though. That was the first thing I did when they put you on my chest. Kissed your tiny hand as I listened to you cry.  _

_ If you would have asked me before I would have said babies crying is a grating sound, but listening to you is beautiful. I didn’t even realized how worried I was until I heard your first sound and relief washed over me.  _

_ I can’t remember how much you weigh or how long you are at this moment, but I do remember the nurse telling me I have a big strong baby. The midwife said she was proud of me, and I told her I know she says that to all the mums and you know what she said? She said ay no Kayleigh not every mum could do what you just did. I don’t know if she was just saying that or if she meant it, but I’m proud of us baby boy, we did that together. _

_ Right now you have the little bruise on your forehead and the midwife said it happens sometimes but I feel so terrible about it. They said it’s probably from you bumping my hip bone. It doesn’t seem to bother you at all but it hurts my heart to see it. _

_ 6 hours into being a mum and I already can’t remember what life was like before you. What did I do to deserve you?  _

_ You’re my biggest accomplishment Kevin. Bigger than graduating. Bigger than exy.  _

_ I love you with all my being baby boy.  _

_ Love, _

_ Mum  _

When he was done reading Wymack handed the letter to Kevin. He let his fingers drift over every letter as he let his head drop to his father's shoulder. 

The paper said Kevin David Day. The thought to change his name to include either David or Wymack as his middle name had occurred to him a few times over the years, since he found the original letter. But now he had proof that that was his name. Kevin David Day. 

His fingers brushed those three words over and over as he thought about what he should say, what he wanted to say. 

“Did you know?” He asked, turning the paper so Wymack could see what he was referring to. 

“No I didn’t,” he rubbed his chin for a moment, looking thoughtful and fatherly, “did you know I picked out the name Kevin?”

Kevin lifted his head from his shoulder so he could get a clear look at his face. Then he shook his head. 

“Yeah your mom had this crazy long list of the weirdest names and finally I said ‘I’m not going to be running around the park yelling Alistair Gilgamesh, why can’t you just name him something normal like Kevin?’ ”

“That wasn’t one of the actual choices was it?” 

“I don’t even know bud, there were some weird ones”. 

He settled his head back in his father's shoulder and sighed. “I miss her dad”. 

A hand came up to brush his hair out of his face and settled on his shoulder, pulling him closer. “I do to buddy”. 

This time when the tears came Kevin let them. He felt a kiss on his hair as his dad wrapped his other arm around him, hugging him tightly. 


End file.
